frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa and Anna's Adventure
| image = | creator = | genre = Adventure | rating = G | language = English | chapters = 8 | run = November 13 - December 13, 2014 | author = Frozengirl18 | guest = | wordcount = | first = | last = }} Characters: * Queen Elsa, * Princess Anna, * Kristoff Bjordman * Lilianna (My character) * Olaf the snowman Chapter 1 Elsa stood on her balcony overlooking the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. She sighed and turned to her desk. As soon as she sat down she heard a knock at the door. "Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna asked. "Of course silly! My door is always open! " Elsa replied. "I know,but I was trying to be polite." Anna said. She walked across the room to where her sister was sitting. "What are you working on?" Anna asked "Nothing,just paperwork." Elsa,trying to hide the papers. Elsa was really planning a surprise ball for her sister. But if Anna knew, it would ruin everything! "Oh,well,I was just checking on you,I better be going then." Anna said,turning to walk away. "Wait!" Elsa cried. "Yeah?" Anna asked. As soon as she asked one of the castle guards walked in. "Your Majesty,you should probably come see this. "The guard said worriedly "What is it?" Elsa and Anna asked at the same time. "Just come look." The guard said. (my chapters aren't going to be very long) Chapter 2 Anna's mind was racing as she, Elsa, and the guards walked through the halls. They turned another corner and approached the opened gates. They walked out of the gates into terror. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked. And then as soon as she said It a giant snow monster came into view. "Elsa, what's going on? " Anna asked, hoping Elsa was just playing a prank on her. "I don't know. I didn't do this, and If I did I didn't mean to." Elsa said. "No,no she has to be joking!" Anna thought. "Your Majesty, can you stop them?" The guard asked. "I can try." Elsa said. She brought up her hands and shot her magic at the monster, but nothing happened. The monster turned towards Anna. He started towards them. "Anna, run!" Yelled Elsa. Anna and Elsa ran as fast as the could. They hid behind a building. "I think we lost him." Anna said, out of breath. As soon as they thought they were safe the monster walked up behind Anna and grabbed her. Anna screamed. "Anna! Let her go!" Elsa yelled. She shot Ice at the monster, but It had no affect. The monster turned around and hit Elsa out of the way and she was knocked unconscious. "Elsa! " Anna yelled as the monster took her away. Chapter 3 Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She sat up shaking her head. When she looked around she realized she was in her room. Suddenly she felt pain in her left arm. She looked down and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. She heard a knock on the door. "Elsa? Are you awake? " A voice asked. "Yeah, come in." Elsa said. The doorknob turned and Kristoff walked in. "Kristoff? Where's Anna? The last thing I remember was a snowman had her." Elsa said with growing confusion. "She's still gone, how's your arm?" Kristoff asked. "Fine, I guess. How long was I out? " Elsa asked. "About a day." Kristoff said. "What?!" Elsa said. " We have to find Anna!" Elsa tried to stand up but her arm hurt her too much. " Ouch! Is it broken?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, a little. You landed on it wrong that's all." Kristoff said. "Help me up." Elsa held out her good hand. Kristoff grabbed it and helped her stand up and walk out of the room Chapter 4 Anna had stopped struggling about 5 minutes ago. What was the point anyway? " Hey, uh, Mr.Snow monster? May I ask where you're taking me?" Anna asked. The snow monster growled. "We've been walking for hours!" Anna said. The snow monster approached an ice castle similar to Elsa's but with black tips. "Whose ice castle is this?" Anna thought aloud. The monster dropped Anna right inside the doors of the castle. Anna walked In and looked around. "Elsa, dear, thanks for coming!" A voice said. A swirl of snow blew at Anna and trapped her there. A girl walked down the staircase. She had platinum blond hair with black streaks at the tips. She was wearing an ice dress with black at the bottom. "Who are you?" Anna said. "My name Is Lilianna. And you aren't Elsa, are you?" Lilianna said. "No, I'm her sister, Anna." "Ugh, how on earth do you get the wrong girl?" Lilianna screamed. "What do want with my sister?" Anna asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Lilianna said Chapter 5 Elsa and Kristoff walked through the castle. "Have I really been unconscious for a day?" Elsa asked, knowing that Kristoff liked to trick her. "No, you've been out for like,3 hours." Kristoff said laughing. Elsa froze his hair as payback. "Hey! What was that for? " Kristoff said while shaking his hair. "Don't trick me like that!" Elsa said. "Fine, I won't do it again! " Kristoff said, still laughing. "Stop laughing! " Elsa said, but she was laughing too. They walked out of the gates. Olaf waddled towards them. "Hey guys! What did you do to your arm?" Olaf asked. "I, uh, It's a long story." Elsa said. "Where are you going?" Olaf said. "Well we don't actually know. We're looking for Anna." Kristoff said. "Oh,can I come?" Olaf asked. "Sure you can Olaf." Elsa said. "Then let's go!" Olaf said,then skipped away. Chapter 6 "If you don't want me,can you at least let me go?" Anna asked. Lillianna had taken the snow chains from around her arms and now she was following her around the ice castle. "For the last time,if you're here,Elsa won't be far behind." Lillianna said. "Can you tell me why you want Elsa so badly?" Anna asked. "Ugh! If I tell you will it shut you up?" Lillianna yelled. "Yes,she said slightly offended." Anna said. "Fine. Elsa needs to remember her best friend." Lillianna started. Anna started to interrupt but, Lillianna held her hand up. "Let me finish,please. Elsa and I were five years old. She used to go to village with her mother. I was in the village square. Elsa was with her mother. While the queen was tending to other issues,Elsa wandered over to me. We became the best of friends from the start." "Let me guess,because Elsa had found someone like her. With ice powers,right?" Anna interrupted " Again,let me finish. I didn't have ice powers." Chapter 7 Elsa,Kristoff,Sven,and Olaf walked up the north mountain. "So,you're positive that you didn't make that monster?" Kristoff said. "100% sure. Well,95%." Elsa said. "Wait,what monster? Marshmallow?" Olaf asked. "Who?" Elsa asked. "Olaf...named the snow monster you made to kick Anna and me out of your ice castle." Kristoff said. "Oh,well that's such a fitting name for him." Elsa said,amused at the little snowman. Elsa hadn't wanted the snow monster to hurt Anna or Kristoff,did it? "Hey, uh, did that snow man... Marshmallow, hurt you and Anna?" Elsa said. " If you count me banging my head on the side of a cliff hurt then yes." Kristoff said,unaware he had said exactly what Elsa ''didn't ''want to hear. "Oh man I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you guys." Elsa said. "It's ok, Elsa. We were fine. " Kristoff said comfortingly. But Elsa wasn't listening. They had walled into the presence of a giant ice castle. "Wow,that isn't your, is it?" Kristoff said. 'Uh,no." Elsa said. Elsa walked towards the castle doors. ''"Then who's is it?" ''Elsa thought before Lillianna threw open the doors. "Elsa,welcome!" Lillianna said. Elsa stumbled back and tripped,but Kristoff caught her. "Thanks. Now,who are you?" Elsa said, brushing herself off. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. But, you don't remember me?" Lillianna said. "No,wait,should I?" Elsa asked. "Yeah,I wouldn't forget my best friend." Lilliana said. "Best friend? I would remember...exactly! I can't remember! The trolls,Kristoff! We have to go to the trolls!" Elsa exclaimed. "Trolls?" Lilliana asked. "But first,my sister." Elsa said. "Oh,yes,your sister." Lilliana said. Lilliana turned and walked up the stairs. "You know her?" Kristoff asked Elsa. "I've never seen her before. I would remember someone with powers like mine." Elsa said. "But..." Kristoff started to say but Anna interrupted him. "Elsa! Kristoff! You came!" Anna exclaimed. She threw her arms around both of them. "Anna,you're ok!" Elsa said. " Yeah,so,do you know that nut job?" Anna whispered to Elsa. "I'm a nut job? I just want my best friend back!" Lilliana said."You said you would go to some...trolls?" "Yeah,come on. Kristoff,lead the way." Elsa said as they all walked out the door. Chapter 8 Anna walked beside Elsa on the way to the trolls. "Is your arm ok? When I saw you unconscious,I was terrified. I thought you were really hurt." Anna said. "I'm ok,promise. " Elsa said. "Good." Anna said. They approached The Valley of Living Rock. Kristoff went ahead and got the trolls to awaken. "Kristoff? Look everyone! It's Kristoff!" Bulda exclaimed. Soon all the trolls were jumping and screaming Kristoff's name. "Yeah. Yeah,I know. But we have a serious issue." Kristoff tried to say over the trolls yelling. "Can't you ever just come see us without it being life or death?" Bulda said. Kristoff laughed. "You and I both know that's not possible." Kristoff said. Bulda sighs. "I know. What is it this time." Bulda asked. Elsa stepped forward and kneeled before Bulda. "Lilliana over here says that I was her best friend when we were little. But I cantt remember anything. Can you help with that?" Elsa said. "I can't but Grand Pabbie can." Bulda said. Grand Pabbie rolls forward. }} Category:Elsa and Anna's Adventure Category:Story pages Category:Frozengirl18